Magician (archetype)
| romaji = Majutsushi | zh_name = 魔術師 | zh_pinyin = Móshùshī | zh_jyutping = Mo1 seot6 si1 | fr_name = Magicien | de_name = Magier | it_name = Mago | ko_name = 마술사 | ko_hanja = 魔術師 | ko_romanized = Masulsa | pt_name = Mago | es_name = Mago/a | sets = * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * 20th Legendary Collection * Advanced Event Pack 2017 Vol.1 * Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * Beginner's Edition 2 * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Breakers of Shadow * Champion of Black Magic * Champion Pack: Game Four * Champion Pack: Game Six * Clash of Rebellions * Collectors Pack 2017 * Crimson Crisis * Dark Beginning 2 * Dark Legends * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Deck Custom Pack 01 * Demo Deck 2016 * Dimension Box Limited Edition * Duel Terminal 3 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Duelist Alliance * Duelist Card Playmat - Memories of the Duel King * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Duelist League Series 1 participation cards * Duelist Legacy Volume.4 * Duelist Pack: Battle City * Duelist Pack: Pharaoh's Memories * Duelist Pack: Rivals of the Pharaoh * Duelist Saga * Elemental Energy * EX Starter Box * EX-R Starter Box * Expansion Pack Vol.2 * Expansion Pack Vol.3 * Expert Edition Volume.1 * Expert Edition Volume.2 * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Extra Pack 2015 * Flaming Eternity * Generation Force * Gold Pack 2016 * Gold Series * Invader of Darkness * Invasion of Chaos * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Legendary Decks II * Magician's Force * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Maximum Crisis * Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle * Metal Raiders * Pendulum Evolution * Perfect Rulebook 2015 promotional card * Premium Pack * Raging Tempest * Retro Pack * Special Promotional Pack 2015 Volume 1 * Spellcaster's Command Structure Deck * Star Pack ARC-V * Star Pack Battle Royal * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Deck 2014 * Starter Deck 2016 * Starter Deck: Yugi Reloaded * Starter Deck: Joey * Starter Deck: Yugi * Starter Deck - Yuya * Starter Pack Volume 1 * Structure Deck: Joey * Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 * Structure Deck: Lord of the Magician * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum Special Set * Structure Deck: Pendulum Evolution * Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment * Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 * Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown * Super Starter: V for Victory * The Dark Illusion * V Jump June 2015 promotional card * Yugi's Legendary Decks * Collectors Pack 2017 * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Magician" ( , Majutsushi), also unofficially known as "Pendulum Magician", is an archetype that consists of both Spellcaster monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Continuous Spell Cards used by Yusho Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. They first debuted in Starter Deck 2014 with "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". The archetype is related to the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal" archetypes, both of which are also used by Yuya. Due to their Japanese names, a number of older cards, such as "Time Wizard" and "Night Wing Sorceress", also fall into this archetype. Also, several older cards, such as the "Dark Magician" archetype and "Magician of Faith", include "Magician" in their English names but are not part of this archetype. However, because TCG and OCG support for this archetype only works on Pendulum Monsters and Continuous Spell Cards, neither have been an issue. Members Pairs Some "Magician" Pendulum Monsters are paired, with each member of a pair having the same naming scheme of the other but representing an opposing concept, and most of the time a Pendulum Scale that allows a wide range of Levels for monsters to be Pendulum Summoned if placed with it. Additionally, each pair supports a particular Special Summoning method. Z-ARC Another group of "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, usually called "Z-ARC Magicians" or "Four Dragon's Magicians", are based on the Four Dimension Dragons. They are all Level 4 monsters who each possess both an Attribute and a Pendulum Effect that mimics their respective Dragon's effect at the cost of destroying themselves, and are always treated as one of those Dragon's archetype. They can also Summon their corresponding Dragon by using themselves and another appropriate monster as Material. In tandem with "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm", they can also Summon the "Supreme King Dragon" counterparts. The Pendulum Effects for the Scale 1 members are Trigger-based, while the Scale 8 members are Ignition-based. Standalone The remaining "Magician" Pendulum Monsters are independent from the others and thus share little synergy with any of them. Playing style Usually opening off of the search and 1 turn protection effect of "Pendulum Call" Spell Card: "Dragonpit Magician" and "Dragonpulse Magician" both have Pendulum Scale effects to "Discard 1 Pendulum Monster" to Destroy an opposing card on the FIeld. "Ebon Illusion Magician" can also use them as targets to Banish any opposing Card on the Field. While opening off of "Wisdom-Eye Magician" was much the same: except, instead of "Dragonpulse", "Oafdragon Magician" is used as a Pendulum Scale to recovers "Wisdom-Eye" and be Special Summoned to recover a target for the "Discard 1 Pendulum Monster" effects mentioned above. The last key component of this archetype, without speaking of combinations with other archetypes, is the three Tuner Monsters. "Tuning Magician" and "Nobledragon Magician" can both Special Summon themselves from the Hand or Graveyard. Potentially be used for two Synchro Summons each in the same turn. The third Tuner Monster: "Harmonizing Magician" Special Summons any other "Pendulum Magician" from the Deck but cannot be Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck and repeat it's effect without the help of "Oafdragon". Summoning a Level 3-7 "Pendulum Magician" Monster that are, in turn, useful as Material for "Nirvana High Paladin" or "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon". Since "Pendulum Call" is Limited: "Sky Iris" for the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer" are recommended to Add additional Pendulum Scales. "Pendulum Call" can be recycled by the effects of "Enlightenment Paladin" and "Nirvana High Paladin". "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker" can search any "Odd-Eyes", "Pendulum Magician" or "Performapal" when Normal Summoned and can be repeated by using "Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin" to Return "Skullcrobat" to the Hand. "Xiangsheng Magician" and "Timebreaker Magician" have the Monster removal effects for this archetype, 1-for-1 style each turn. "Odd-Eyes" Monsters are an asset for this archetype, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can search for the vast majority of "Magicians" by destroying itself in the Pendulum Zone and "Sky Iris" can search for additional Pendulum Scales for extra consistency. "Xiangke Magician" has the highest ATK of all "Magician" cards and can Negate the effect of a LIGHT monster; this Monster (alongside Dragonpit Magician) is most often seen when this archetype is used to support "Dark Magician", "Odd-Eyes" and "Red-Eyes" archetypes that all have powerful Rank 7 Monsters. "Nobledragon Magician" is usually used as support for "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" but can also be used with any Level 4 Monster to Synchro Summon "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon", which in turn; can Special Summon a Pendulum Scale to extend a combo or usually make a Rank 7 play off of "Dragonpit Magician". With "Supreme King Z-ARC" The "Z-ARC Magicians" can also be used in the Deck as their Scales of 1 and 8 are within the normal range of the Magician archetype while being Level 4 at the same time. However they play rather a bit differently than the rest due to having a bigger focus on self-destruction, as well as the "Pendulumgraph" cards, both "Astrograph Sorcerer" and "Chronograph Sorcerer" and finally "Supreme King Z-ARC". Their monster effect upon destruction also force your opponent to think twice before Negating their Summon and destroy them, and thus, protect other Pendulum Summoned monsters. Also, any of your opponent's attempt of negating their effect and destroying the "Z-ARC Magcians" will only backfire as it can be activated again. For notes on the Four Dimension Dragons, see the "Odd-Eyes" archetype. Other Additions As with other Pendulum-based archetypes, the "Dracoslayer" archetype can be used with this Deck, with "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" or "Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" being the main components to Summon their Extra Deck counterparts in "Ignister Prominence", "Majester Paladin", and "Dinoster Power". All three of those monsters provide support to Pendulum Monsters by destroying Pendulum cards to return other cards to the Deck, searching out Pendulum Monsters from the Deck, and protecting Pendulum cards from being destroyed by the opponent, respectively. As per the New Master Rules, "Pendulum Magician" are now drasticallty devastated with the usual power of Pendulum Summon greatly limited and only up to 3 Spell/Trap cards to use as the 2 Zone are Pendulum Zones. Combined with the 2 "Pendulumgraphs", the Player may only use up to 1 Spell/Trap card at a time. But the Master Rule also enhance the destruction power of "Timebreaker Magician" and "Time Pendulumgraph", which can now completely breaks the opponent's Link, and to the worst extent, Extra Link. Official Decks Trivia * All "Magician" Tuner monsters are female. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes